


Lukewarm

by starlighttrash



Category: B1A4
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baro is there for comic relife, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlighttrash/pseuds/starlighttrash
Summary: Raven hair, mysterious eyes, a bright and welcoming smile, kindness, tanned skin, and a laugh that sounds like the first breeze on a perfect spring day. That's the only way Junghwan can briefly describe Chansik, but if you were to give him hours upon hours to paint a picture with words of how he truly sees and thinks of him, the description would be just a little different.A story in which Junghwan, who's a senior with already too much on his over flowing plate of life, meets the carefree and practically perfect, Chansik, who just moved into town and has already accomplished two things; the first is how he has gathered every student's attention, be it good or bad and the second is that he's already(and unfairly) stolen Junghwan's heart without a single word needed.The High School Chandeul/Gongdeul AU no one asked for.~Now cross posted on AFF and Wattpad~





	

The room has an aroma of crisp cinnamon potpourri and the scent of dinner that is lingering all the way from the kitchen. It's a chilly saturday night in November and there is, pure unadulterated, laughter filling the spacious house. (A house that he and I could hardly afford when we first moved in many years prior.) A cooking program is playing on low volume from the TV above the crackling fireplace and a sense of nostalgia takes over me. _What have I truly done to deserve the life I live; An amazing house, my dream job, two beautiful sons, and the love of my life._

Yes, I still believe I have done nothing spectacular in my time to be granted this amazing lifestyle.

Thinking about it now, while watching as my two children (now 8 and 11) tussle with each other on pure white carpet, covering the living room floor (using our way-too-expensive couch pillows as weapons.), my husband and I really had no idea our lives would turn out the way they are now; Of course who really knows what the future holds for them now and days?

I'm abruptly awaken out of my, dream like, daze when Kino, our youngest, throws a pillow that lands square on my face. Hard.

Okay. I take back _any_ nice thoughts I had about our children.

While throwing down a t-shirt I was previously in the middle of folding, I stand from my spot on the couch, pointing my finger acusingly.

“YAH! You wanna get grounded tonight.” Annoyance and playful (not really) anger erupts from my mouth, while my face is sporting an unimpressed expression.

The giggling intensifies from the far side of the room where both boys begin to untangle themselves from each other and lazily stand up, pillows now left haphazardly on the floor.

“… I swear, you're worse then your father.” As I’m sitting back down, the mutter leaves my mouth, just loud enough for the culprit to hear.

Muffled footsteps (probably caused by slippers) come from behind me, and round the coffee table, but my eyes are currently focused on searching for a damn sock (that I can _never_ find the match to), so I don't quit catch them. Well, that is until those steps stop right in front of me, only then do I look up, and I’m greeted by an amused smirk and soft coffee eyes I've known for years.

Letting out an annoyed huff, I roll my eyes like a child, while continuing to fold the pile of laundry. I hear Gongchan lightly chuckle, which sounds like a wind chime swirling in early spring,  but that just annoys me even more.

“What have I told you about roughhousing with mom,” He looks towards the youngest (round cheeks now glowing in embarrassment) with a warning look. “...you know he doesn't like that. Now come help me with dinner and Changgu go help your mother with folding the clothes.” Gongchan’s voice is caring, stern, and anything but loud.

I lift my eyes up ever so slightly and watch as he walks past me with our youngest in tow, but halts his steps and bends down with a caring smile, placing a soft kiss on my cheek, which even till now leaves me a blushing mess. I return the smile just as wide and mouth a ‘thank you’. He then moves his free hand to my warm cheek and gives me one last smile before moving away.

Kino’s face scrunches up in disgust. “Eww… and if anything, _Changgu_ is more like dad, not me.” Kino mutters as he lazy pads through the living room.

Gongchan lets out an amused ' _Come on'_ while lightly pulling Kino along and the two head towards the kitchen.

I let out a sigh reaching into the large basket of freshly washed clothes and begin to fold what looks to be a _very_ stained white button up. Confusion is now written all over my face. _Why do_ _we even still have this? And what the hell kind of stain is that?!_

Changgu then quietly sits down on the couch and picks up a bath towel. As the two of us work in silence, the volume of the TV doesn't sound so quiet anymore and everything seems to calm down drastically from how it was just moments ago.

“Mom?” Changgu’s softly calls from beside me.

While continue folding, I let out a low ‘hm’ to let him know I'm listening.

“Um… how- how'd you and dad meet? Or- uh… ” He shyly stutters over his words, as if he's embarrassed to ask. “You know, fall in love?”

Placing a neatly folded towel on top of the few Changgu had attempted to fold, I then turn to him with a caring look.

“It’s a pretty long story Changgie, you sure you wanna listen to _all_ the boring details?” I ask teasingly while messing with his, already tousled, raven hair. When he responds with an eager nod and cute crescent eyes, I give up with the folding and place my full attention on telling my oldest of how his father and I met.

“Well it was the second week of my senior year…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I hope everyone enjoyed this Prologue/intro to my new Gongdeul fic. I've had this idea to do a B1A4 fic for a while now, but I couldn't decide if I wanted to do Shinyoung or Gongdeul. The decision was made based on the shocking lack of Gongdeul fics. (No seriously there's like only one.)
> 
> Anyways I've decided that this story will be a short 3 or 4 chapters and updates will be random; due to the fact that my Seventeen fic comes first. (Seriously I'm getting the next ch. out soon!)
> 
> Please comment and favorite! It helps motivate me♡♡


End file.
